


An Immortal Attends a Science Fair

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Drake & Josh, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto attends a science fair and finds love in a damaged genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Immortal Attends a Science Fair

Naruto Mindy

Naruto was bored after living for thousands of years life got boring. Although he does enjoy all this science stuff. When guns came out he was shocked although he still proffered his ninja ways he still used them from time to time. He was in most of the U.S wars.

Now he was walking down the street near Belleview high school when he heard a distinct yelling, "Hey kid". Naruto turned around to see some old lady run toward him. "Can I help you lady"?

The old lady huffed, "Why aren't you in school"?

Naruto smiled, "Because school is stupid and who the hell are you"?

She frowned, "I am Ms. Hayfer and I'm wondering why you aren't attending the science fair"?

Naruto sighed, "Lady I don't go to school here so leave me alone".

Ms. Hayfer huffed again, "So what if you don't go here would it hurt to better yourself"?

Naruto sighed, "Fine lady show me to all of the volcanoes and fizzy water".

Ms. Hayfer walked him to the gym where it was held and showed him to an exhibit. "This is the project of my best student Mindy".

Naruto sighed, "Okay where is this chick"? He then heard a sweet voice, "I am here Blondie".

Naruto turned to see a very attractive teenager dressed in a skirt and sweater. "Well hello the lady forced me to be here".

Ms. Hayfer then groaned, "I would think that you are related to Drake Parker any way Mindy show him around". She then strutted away.

Naruto looked at Mindy, "Is she always that stuck up"?

Mindy sighed, "Yeah". Naruto smiled, "I would think that a hot girl like you wouldn't be into this whole science thing".

Mindy blushed but was a little angry at his comment, "I want to be the best and I am I won this science fair three years in a row".

Naruto just shook his head and tsk'd. "They say too much perfection can kill you".

Mindy scoffed, "I am perfect and I always will be".

Naruto sighed then looked directly into her eyes and did a seal less version of a read mind jutsu. He saw everything her childhood, her parents yelling at her, her crying at night and her praying for someone to love her. It was a lot like his own childhood of being neglected and aiming to be the best.

Mindy felt like he was looking into her soul she had an overwhelming urge to hug him and cry. "Why are you looking at me like that"?

Naruto just shook his head, "Um…I just noticed how beautiful your eyes are". Mindy blushed and was about to thank him for the compliment when she heard the voice of her arch enemy Drake Parker, "You can not be talking about creature here".

Naruto looked at the boy, "Who are you and give me one reason I shouldn't snap your arms".

Drake didn't even flinch he looked at the kid and didn't see a threat, "I am Drake Parker and your talking to the most-". He never got to finish before Naruto hit him in the face hard.

Drake didn't see it coming and everything went black afterwards. Naruto quickly caught him and hid him behind Mindy's station.

Mindy's jaw was on the ground this guy stood up for her and knocked Drake Parker out. "Wow Naruto not that I'm not grateful-".

Naruto cut her off, "How about I take you out to dinner tonight"?

Mindy was shocked, "That would be great".

Naruto smiled, "As soon as this is over I'm going to take you to my favorite restaurant".

Mindy smiled and hugged him, "Thank you and I can't wait for the date".

(Award Ceremony)

Ms. Hayfer stood in front of a podium on stage holding a ribbon and a plaque. "The first place goes to Mindy Crenshaw for her proton laser".

Naruto smiled and gave her a quick hug then they heard a scream. They looked towards the scream and saw some kid in a Hawaiian shirt yelling about the injustice. "This isn't fair my laser was just as good as hers and she's a crazy".

Mindy just looked at Naruto who said, "Just go accept the award so we can get out of here".

Mindy quickly accepted the award, "What can I say other than suck it yeah you Josh. I deserve this I worked so hard and I'm glad it paid off. And to those who think I'm crazy. I am crazy good". The crowd was in awe and shock of the speech.

She got off the stage and ran over to Naruto, "Let's go on that date". He just smiled and led her out of the gym.

Naruto walked hand in hand with Mindy to a very nice Italian restaurant. Mindy asked him about his life. Naruto just said, "Wait till we sit down".

When they were seated Mindy looked at the menu and nearly yelled these prices were insane for her favorite dish it cost $49. "Naruto this is too much".

Naruto laughed, "Come on you just won a plague. So tell me about you".

Mindy was sipping and nearly choked it up when she was asked to talk about herself. "Well I have the best grades in school and-".

Naruto stopped her, "Come on tell me something no one else knows".

Mindy sighed, "My favorite color is orange but my parents won't let me wear it". Naruto smiled dreamily 'She likes orange yippee'. "I didn't have the best childhood but the way it's going I'm going to be rich later in life".

Naruto just shook his head, "Being rich isn't all it's cracked up to be".

Mindy was taken back by that confession, "I was raised that money was everything".

Naruto frowned, "I am an orphan and rich because I became an author. I don't care for it and I'd give it all away to see my parents".

Mindy's eyes softened, "I am so sorry did someone take care of you"?

Naruto shook his head, "I was kicked out of the orphanage at five and I left town and here I am. I haven't had the best childhood but I can tell yours was just as bad if not worse".

Mindy was now scared 'How can he know'? She snapped out of it when the waitor asked, "Hello what can I get for you"?

Naruto quickly answered, "I would like the spaghetti no onions and to drink I'd like a mocha cola". He handed him his menu.

Mindy collected herself and answers, "Fettuccini Alfredo and a diet mocha cola". Mindy handed the menu off before answering Naruto, "Yes I had a bad childhood and I don't want to talk about it".

Naruto nodded, "I understand the need to be perfect or praying for someone to love you".

Mindy leaned closer tears threatening to fall, "Shut up".

Naruto put his hand up, "So sorry why don't you ask me some questions".

Mindy cleared a stray hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear before asking, "What kind of books do you write"?

Naruto smiled, "Icha Icha".

Mindy blushed knowing what kind of books those were ever girl and guy in high school talked about them. "How did you write those"?

Naruto shrugged, "My godfather died and left a journal of memories and some of them are my own memories".

Mindy got redder at the implications, "Anyway how did you end up at the science fair"?

Naruto laughed, "The old lady pulled me off the street and told me to better myself".

Mindy laughed, "Ms. Hayfer is like that. Also why did you hit Drake in the face"?

Naruto smiled, "I hate guys that talk to girls like that without a good reason".

Mindy chuckled, "I have been wanting to hit him for years I even framed him for putting a car in Ms. Hayfer's classroom".

Naruto just laughed at the prankster side of Mindy, "I love prankimg and that is so hot".

Mindy laughed, "That is also why I got sent to a mental institution". She said it sadly towards the end. "I kinda liked being there alone not having to worry about grades and perfection". Naruto just smiled and took her smaller hand in his.

Their food came while they talked about hopes and dreams. Mindy took that first bite and swore she was in heaven the taste was amazing so worth the money. "Mmmm Naruto this tastes so good".

Naruto finished his bite before answering, "Soooo good right".

When they finished eating he took her for a walk to his house when they stood in front of his mansion she gasped, "Holy shit this is your house"?

Naruto nodded, "I also have a hot spring in back".

Mindy just smiled, "You know this is the best day of my life".

Naruto smiled, "It's getting there for me all I need is for you to get naked and its perfect".

Mindy blushed, "Naruto I like you but-". Naruto kissed her hard. "Mindy it was a joke I know this day has been amazing and I don't want to ruin it by going to fast".

When they got in the house Mindy looked around and noticed it was heaven. Books lined the walls of all kinds’ even old books that should be in a museum. She then noticed all of the nice furniture. "Naruto this is amazing you have all my favorites Shakespeare, Dickens, Poe, Durmass and Colfer. Not to mention this furniture and art".

Naruto just smiled, "Yeah I love books and the rest were passed down to a friend of mine who left them to me when she died".

Mindy walked back over to him, "Can you give me a tour"? Naruto intertwined his arm with hers and showed her all of the bedrooms then the media room which was basically a movie theater. Then the back yard where his hot springs were set up.

Mindy dipped her feet in and moaned, "This water feels heavenly".

Naruto smiled, "I use a special filter on the water. The filter adds aloe, bath salts, lavender and a special healing herb".

Mindy looked back at him, "Too bad I don't have a swim suit".

"You know I can go in the house and start a movie and you can take a dip or bath".

Mindy smiled at the offer, "It's a nice thought but if I do then I'll have a wet t shirt and you could see my breasts".

Naruto shook his head, "I can let you borrow some of my clothes and a robe".

Mindy finally agreed to it and had clothes brought out to her. As soon as the door closed she stripped out of her shirt and skirt and dove in. The hot water made her skin tingle. She decided on taking a bath Naruto showed her where the soaps were.

As she washed her hair with a vanilla shampoo she started to feel a small ache in her heart. 'I can't believe how nice he's been everyone avoids me and makes fun of me not to mention my parents. He just accepts me and treats me like I'm made of glass and I'm the most important thing in his life'. She could t say she loved him after one day but it was close.

Naruto set up a romantic movie and made popcorn. After waiting for a half hour Mindy walked in wearing his clothes her hair still wet and wild. "Wow Mindy your hair looks great without the strict hold on it".

Mindy smiled and sat next to him. "Thank you for this day you have no idea what today has meant".

Naruto kissed her cheek, "I have never met anyone like you Mindy Crenshaw. I can only hope you won't make today our last date because I want you to be my girlfriend".

She quickly kissed him, "Of course especially after today". They pretty much made out the whole movie before they fell asleep in each others arms.

Naruto woke up to a cell phone vibrating on his leg but didn't notice he reached into Mindy's pocket to take it. "Hello".

There was a male voice on the other end, "Who is this"?

Naruto rubbed his eyes, "Who are you? You called this number"?

The man screamed, "I am Mindy's father and how did you get her phone"?

Naruto was now fully awake and made his way to the other room after untangling himself from Mindy's grasp. "Listen here Mr. Crenshaw you should be ashamed of yourself. I talked to your daughter all day and she told me about you always pushing her and being a complete asshole".

"You can't talk to me like that if I ever find you-". Naruto had enough and teleported to the address marked in her phone as home.

He arrived in front of a large white house he knocked loudly. The man at the door was red faced, "Who are you"?

Naruto grabbed the man by the collar and threw him deeper into his house. "I was the guy you were just talking to". Naruto wanted to say more but the man threw a punch which Naruto just grabbed and twisted. "Mindy is a good girl and didn't deserve the shit you gave her. You are a terrible father".

He responded with, "Fuck you and she can never come back then". Naruto twisted harder and whispered in his ear, "Fine". Naruto then ran upstairs to her room and quickly sealed everything into a seal on his wrist. (He knew where her room from her memories). He then teleported back to the house and set up her room to look just like the one from her house before putting her into her bed.

When Mindy woke up she looked around and saw she was in her room. She started crying scratch that sobbing thinking it was all a dream until Naruto ran in. She launched herself into his arms, "I thought it was a dream. What are you doing at my house"?

Naruto smiled, "You're at my house. Your dad kicked you out so I took all of your stuff and put it here".

Mindy was speechless, "How? Why did he kick me out"?

Naruto blushed, "He threatened me so I went to your house and beat him up then took all your stuff".

Mindy just wiped her tears away, "Thank you so much". They shared that hug for a while before they broke it up.

(A month later)

Mindy was happier than she has ever been. Being with Naruto was the best he treated her with respect and never got angry with her. Two weeks in he confessed his love and she reciprocated the feelings.

A week after that Mindy Moved into his room after telling him no sex until she was ready to which he just nodded and smiled. They cuddled every night and he would make breakfast every morning before she had to go to school.

Today was their month anniversary and she was ready to have sex. She had already gone a head and broke her hymen with a toy so this could be enjoyable.

She was currently in a corset which made her tits look way bigger than they were and see though panties showing her clean shaven pussy.

Naruto walked into his room to see Mindy dressed like that and nearly fainted. "M…Mindy you look amazing".

Mindy walked towards him swaying her hips, "Come on I'm ready for you to make love to me". She then ripped the corset off when Naruto ripped her panties off. She then pushed him onto the bed.

Naruto smiled as he saw Mindy open her eyes and she was looking at him in a very sexy and shy smile as she slowly got up and kissed him.

Mindy kissed Naruto deeply. It was then that she pushed him down and then began to take off his pants, socks and then his boxers, revealing his cock to the warm air. Mindy blushed as she looked at Naruto's manhood…

She marveled at the fact that Naruto's cock was at a whooping 7.5 inches! More than enough for her and more than good in fact! She blushed brightly as she slowly but surely ran her hands over the organ and she stopped a bit when Naruto gasped…thinking that she might have hurt her loved one somehow, she began to apologize.

"S-S-Sorry Naruto."

"No…it's all right…I was just surprised. You can go ahead Mindy."

Mindy smiled and slowly began to run her hands over the long and rather thick cock, amazed at the length and width of it and marveled at how hard it was and the skin was yet so soft and smooth, and she could see the veins as well. She then reached the head of her loved one's sex and couldn't help but admire the deep red tip and its softness. She then had an idea as she had heard about this before being done by some of the women when they were intimate with their boy-friends. She didn't know if Naruto would like it, but she was willing to try anything now to please Naruto and make him happy.

Naruto was in heaven as he felt Mindy's hands slide over his cock with a gentleness and touch that made him ache with want, but he was content to let Mindy go at her own pace. He looked at Mindy and his eyes bugged out as she suddenly began to lick his cock, at the shaft and before he could even utter a sound or ask what she was doing, the sensation of her tongue licking his cock made him howl out in pleasure and surprise. Mindy continued her actions, making Naruto moan out and offer his pleasure, making her even more determined to make him feel happy.

She licked his cock from base to tip and even kissed it gently, and while she was not very sure about how to really do it and therefore, was only doing things on trial and error, Naruto was certainly not going to complain. She then took the tip of his cock and slowly began to kiss and lick it, as well as suck on it. Mindy then recalled what else she heard and then relied on that as she slowly began to take in her lover's cock slowly into her mouth and began to slowly move up and down as she was able to take as much as she could. This went on for a few minutes as Naruto screamed out his pleasure as Mindy began to pick up the pace, Mindy was careful as she did this and while she couldn't take all of it in, she was content as she heard the cries of pleasure from her loved one as she continued to bob her head slowly up and down.

So it was natural that since she was a virgin, one of them in this point and situation had to give as Naruto finally released his hot cum into Mindy's mouth and Mindy likewise felt the twitching of her lover's cock in her mouth and then she felt his cum hit the roof of her mouth and the back of her throat and the streams kept on coming as she took in as much as she could manage without chocking and moved back, but several more streams landed on her face and some dripped down to her breasts. She then tried Naruto's taste and noted a sweet and slightly salty mix…no doubt from all his years of eating fruit and other types of food that managed to get his attention and there was a slight tingly sensation she felt when she tasted it, and she loved the taste as well…it was the taste of her loved one after all…and with that in mind, she took it in. And noting the cum on her face and on her breasts, she decided to take it all in with her fingers and did so…all the while unaware that her Naruto was watching the whole time.

Naruto managed to recover due to his massive reserves of stamina so as to apologize to Mindy for not being able to warn her about his coming release…but the second he saw Mindy swallowing his cum, he was unable to think straight and when she smiled and began to clean herself with her hands took in his seed. He felt like his brain had just stopped working and his cock was now back at full mast.

"Wow…"

"Naruto…you taste…"

"Was it bad? If it was I…"

"No…I like it."

Both lovers then held each other tight and Mindy blushed as she could feel Naruto's cock poking her stomach and when she looked at him, he looked back and they kissed each other. Naruto didn't mind the taste and so did Mindy as they began to kiss, touch, caress and lick one another, this went on, until Naruto then looked at Mindy, wordlessly telling her that it was now time for them to finish this.

Mindy nodded as she lay back on the mattress and opened her legs gently, allowing Naruto to get into position between her legs. He used his hand to guide his cock to her pussy and he rubbed his cock on her pussy lips and clit, making Mindy moan and she begged for him to place it in before she would faint from the pleasure of it all.

Naruto nodded and with some effort and patience was now ready. With a gulp…he slowly began to push into Mindy's sex and Mindy gasped as she felt the tip of Naruto's member enter her most sacred place and she gasped once more as it passed her outer lips and into her sheath.

Mindy had broken her maidenhead at some point in her life and therefore, didn't have that to prove her being a virgin, but she had never had sex in her entire life and today was the day she was having it and with the man she had dreamed countless times of being with as well. Therefore, it was hardly surprising that it was a very snug and tight fit once Naruto was inside. The teen was amazed that he was able to bury his entire length fully inside Mindy and Mindy herself never felt so full and gasped as she tried to get used to the sensations.

"N-N-Naruto…you-you're so big!"

"Mindy…you're so wet, tight…it's…I've never felt anything like this…it's amazing!"

Mindy gasped as Naruto managed to push all of his length into her and then the young teen waited as Mindy got used to his size. And once he was sure that she was comfortable, he slowly began to pull out of her, and Mindy gasped at the delicious sensations that once more assaulted her senses as she felt her inner walls caress Naruto's length, she wanted to feel every sensation as the feelings ran into every corner of her nerves and she felt the sensations from her pussy to her toes, her fingers, and even the roots of her hair.

Naruto pulled out as much as he could and once his cock's tip was in Mindy's sex, he pushed right back in until he was touching Mindy's womb. The dark haired girl cried out at the sensation of being filled to the brim once more and that was when Naruto began to establish a rhythm for his thrusts into Mindy's wet pussy.

As he began to thrust slowly into her pussy, Mindy felt her body begin to tingle and grow even more sensitive to the heat and the sensations that flooded her mind and body. As for Naruto…the feel of Mindy's wetness, tightness, and softness was so powerful that he nearly blacked out at the feelings that flooded both his body and his mind as he continued on with his actions.

"Mindy….you feel so…oh…"

"Na-Naruto! Harder! More please!"

The two teens began to moan into each other's ears as Naruto got closer to Mindy and used all of his stamina as he continued to thrust into Mindy to bring them both their release and they both were enjoying it without restraint and that was a good thing for the two of them as they held each other tightly and they began to shout and groan as Naruto picked up the pace of his thrusts and then worshipped Mindy's breasts with kisses a few licks with his tongue…making Mindy cry out her pleasure.

The two then kissed each other deeply and when they moaned, they moaned together as Naruto's thrusts grew in speed and power. And the room was filled with the sounds of their wet flesh hitting each other along with the erotic sounds of their love making.

"OOOOOHHHHHH! MORE! MORE! MORE! NARUTO!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH! MINDY! SO HOT SO TIGHT!"

The two of them wanted this very moment to last forever and ever as long as they were alive as they continued to shout and moan their pleasure to each other…but everything has an end as they both of them were now reaching their climaxes and they both made that fact very clear to one another.

"I-I-I'M GOING TO CUM! NARUTO!"

"M-M-ME TOO MINDY!"

Both hit their orgasms at the very same time as they shouted their joys. Mindy cried out as she felt the very first stream of Naruto's seed hit her inner walls and the feeling of it was very much like a bolt of pleasurable energy was flowing into her, along with a feeling of great comforting warmth that flowed through every part of her body. The first jet of Naruto's hot cum into her equally hot sex was followed by yet more and she felt her pussy milk her lover's cock to take as much of it as it could handle into it. Naruto likewise was in ecstasy as he felt his release, and the feel of Mindy's inner walls caressing his cock was exquisite as he continued to release his baby batter into her womb. The feel of the soft, wet, and tight walls milking his sex was so wonderful he was about to faint.

Naruto however knew that until things were straightened out, he couldn't afford to have Mindy pregnant so he prayed she wouldn't. As he did so…he slowly began to pull out of his love and a long trail of cum followed a bit as he lay beside Mindy who was breathing slowly in and out.

He slowly pulled back his hips and Mindy gasped at the feel of his sex moving in her own and when Naruto was almost out…he slowly pushed right back in…making Mindy gasp out in utter pleasure and lust as the sensations flooded her body and filled her to the core. As soon as he was nearly out…he pushed right back in…and Mindy gasped at the delicious sensations that flood her body the very second it happened.

"Oh yes….Naruto….right there!"

"Mindy…so hot…so tight….I…."

Naruto began to move his hips and soon established a rhythm with his actions and the sensations that flooded him mind made him want to scream in joy…the heat, the wetness, the tightness and the softness of Mindy's sex all around him made him feel as if he would burn alive in pleasure…and there was a desire to continue on with what he was doing and he did so as he moved his hips in and out of Mindy's wet sex as he felt it caress and tighten on his sex deeply.

Mindy moaned out her pleasure and joy as Naruto continued to thrust deeply into her warm and wet sex and the feeling of his cock filling her to the brim was intoxicating to her and something that she had never thought possible as she clutched the bed sheet below her very tightly. She moaned and screamed out her pleasure as Naruto continued to thrust deep and hard into her sex…increasing his actions greatly and picking up speed with each thrust he gave to her.

"More! More! Ahhhhh! YES!"

Naruto was in heaven…that was the only word to describe the pleasure he was feeling at the moment and it fit the bill as he continued to thrust harder and deeper into Mindy's hot sex and the woman didn't mind at all as she moaned, shouted, and screamed her pleasure to him and Naruto obliged her demands as he picked up the pace…he then took her long and slender legs and placed them on his shoulders…allowing him to thrust even deeper into her wet pussy and Mindy relished the change and moaned out her pleasure as she played with her breasts. And as both were new to this…it was not long before both reached the limits again.

"MINDY!"

"NARUTO!"

Both orgasmed at the same time and Mindy shouted as she felt her sex being filled by several large spurts of Naruto's hot cum that touched her inner walls at the very moment of her release…tripling the pleasure she felt and she felt like she was going to faint from all the sensations of passion, desire, joy, pleasure, and more as she felt Naruto's cream flood her cunt…she was thankful that she was not fertile today since it was a safe day as she was not yet ready to have children…but she placed that aside as she relished the memory of the white hot pleasure she felt.

Naruto likewise shouted his pleasure as he fired cum into Mindy's sex and he felt her inner sheath move and caress his cock in such a way that he felt even more pleasure flood his brain like a tidal wave and he relished the heat of Mindy's sex and he felt himself release even more of his seed into her body and wanted to fill her to the brim. Both lovers looked at each other and smiled warmly and thought that they were in heaven at this very moment and time and they didn't care at all as the pleasure was still there. Naruto leaned down and kissed Mindy deeply and she reciprocated with her own passionate and fierce kiss.

This made Naruto thrust his cock into her wet pussy a bit more, making Mindy moaned into the kiss before he stopped and moved away from her with some effort as while he didn't want to hurt her in some fashion, he was sure that she would need to recover as he gently moved her legs down from his shoulders as he pulled his cock away from Mindy's wet pussy.

The two lovers looked at one another and cuddled closely as Mindy decided to ask him something.

"N-Naruto thanks for the best month ever."

"I love you Mindy."

Mindy blushed brightly and kissed Naruto on the cheek as she held him tightly… Naruto smiled and held her tightly as well as the two of them slept.

End

R&R please.


End file.
